


What Happens in Vegas...

by Jekkah



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dedicated to Flames101 who prompted this! Just a quick one-shot full of Vegas cliches and a little bit of smut. Hotch and JJ travel to Vegas for a convention. Fun times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in Vegas...

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Vague spoilers for the seventh season, but nothing that hasn't been in the mainstream press. This is just a quick one-shot for the wonderful and amazing Flames101, who was trying to help me with some inspiration. I dedicate this story to her (and HIGHLY recommend you read her stuff!) This is as smutty as I get and it's the first time doing it so go easy on me!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing with Criminal Minds except for my dvds. I don't own Hersey Park or Las Vegas.

It was suppose to be an easy few days, Aaron Hotchner thought grievously to himself. He and JJ were tapped to attend the last two days of a law enforcement convention in order to promote profiling. It was a simple plan: fly in on Thursday morning and fly out on Friday evening. First, though, Garcia asked to keep Jack and Henry until Sunday evening so that she and Kevin could take the boys on a long weekend trip to Hersey Park. JJ jumped at the chance. Since her break-up with Will and his subsequent move back to New Orleans to take care of his very sick aunt, she had spent all of her non-work time with her three-year-old son. JJ convinced Hotch to extend their stay until Sunday so that they could both enjoy some child-free time. He had wanted to say no, but the thought of an empty house and one look into her puppy dog eyes had left him no choice.

Their commercial flight was delayed in St Louis, leaving them stranded in the airport for hours with nothing to do but entertain each other. Okay, Hotch admitted to himself. That wasn't so bad, but the extended layover meant that they had to run straight from the airport to the convention center for their first seminar. After spending the entire day in and out of seminars, meeting law enforcement officials from across the country, and most of the evening at a cocktail gathering, they reached the hotel to discover that in addition to the airline losing JJ's luggage, the hotel had no record of a room for Hotch. Too tired and too frustrated to do any but sigh, they agreed to share JJ's room. A quick trip to the hotel clothing shop solved JJ's apparel problem. They each jumped in the shower briefly before crashing on the shared queen bed, not even enough energy to say "good night."

The next day at the convention went much more smoothly. By early evening, Hotch found himself with JJ and crowd of rowdy lawmen in a hotel bar. He wasn't sure who had initialized the drinking game challenge, but he soon found himself involved when JJ issued a challenge to his manhood. As he downed the first shot, he thought, damn that feels good. That was the last coherent thought he remembered for the rest of the evening.

Hotch shifted his arm to try to make it more comfortable. The clank of the metal on the wooden post only served as another reminder that his right wrist was currently handcuffed to the bed. His left wrist was also handcuffed... to the beautiful blond woman who was laying against his chest, naked, one leg nestled between his two. Deep in sleep, she stroke the fingers of her free hand over his hip. A sheet lay haphazardly over both of them. Hotch took a deep breath. The scent of her citrus shampoo caused a smile to appear on his face.

A small sigh escaped JJ's lips. She shifted against his chest, the feel of her nipples on his bare skin causing Hotch to shudder slightly. He was transported to a hazy memory of last night of sucking deeply on one of her nipples, teasing the peak with his tongue, as JJ arched passionately backwards, calling out his name. Hotch shifted again as the image caused a rush of heat to his groin. He tried to retrieve other memories from the previous night, but could only see flashes: downing shots at the bar, slowly pulling JJ's red lace panties down her legs, dancing against JJ in some club in the middle of the night, the sound of their moans as they came together, the predatory smile of JJ's as she went down on him, the coy smile as he kissed every inch of her body, starting at her ankle.

JJ moaned, her head moving back and forth as she slowly woke. JJ raised her head, blinking her eyes rapidly to get them to focus. "What the hell?"

"Morning," Hotch rumbled, trying to keep his voice light given their precarious situation.

JJ opened and closed her mouth several times before speaking. "Are we naked? Why are we in bed naked?"

"I'm in bed because I can't get out." Hotch shook his arm, bringing her attention to the handcuffs.

"Oh my God. I did that, didn't I?"

Hotch lifted the other arm that was attached to JJ's. "You did this one, too, if memory serves."

JJ glanced around the room, zeroing in on a piece of metal on the side table. "I think I see the key."

She gathered up the sheet to cover herself, leaning over to grab the key. JJ bit her lip in amusement when she noticed Hotch staring at the ceiling so he wouldn't stare at her nakedness. Grabbing the key, she attempted to unlock the handcuffs that held them together, only to find they didn't fit. JJ cringed as she had to straddle Hotch to reach the handcuffs on the bedpost. Hotch breathed a sigh of relief when his arm was freed.

"You okay?" JJ whispered, placing her hand on his shoulder. Memories flooded her thoughts: challenging Hotch at pool and putting an extra wiggle in her shake when she noticed him staring at her ass, running his hands through his hair, pressing him against the elevator wall to kiss him, feeding him french fries, the look of triumph in his eyes the first time she called his name out in ecstasy, the feel of his hands on her breasts, her hips, her thighs.

"It's just a little stiff."

JJ snickered. "That's not all that's stiff."

"JJ," Hotch murmured, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

She leaned down close to him. "Hotch, do you remember what you told me last night when we got back to the room?"

"I told you that... you are the most beautiful woman in the world... and that I had been in love with you for years." He stared at a spot behind her head.

JJ grabbed his chin to force him to look at her. "Did you mean that?"

"Every word."

"Good. So did I." JJ stretched over him, pressing her lips to his. She forced her tongue into his mouth without preamble, sliding it along his; hot, wet. She pulled away just long enough to toss the sheet from her body. His hands wandered down over sides, her hips, before cupping her butt. He bucked helplessly into her when she sucked on his tongue. He whimpered helplessly.

JJ sat on her heels. She ran her hands over every scar on his chest, watching as he watched her for any sign of disgust. She smiled at him before leaning done to distribute a line of kisses from his navel to his throat, stopping to kiss every scar.

"Please. Oh, please," Hotch begged hoarsely as JJ kissed across his jaw and down his throat. He released a slow breath he didn't realize he had been holding when she finally slid on him. She rode him leisurely, watching as tension built in his face.

Hotch cupped her breast, teasing them, causing her to sigh and add a slight roll to the movement of her hips.

Hotch slid one hand down her stomach, placing his thumb on her clit. He watched pleasure ripple throughout her body as she was overcome by her orgasm. He followed right behind her, calling out her name.

JJ laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, as they both tried to catch their breaths. Hotch ran his fingers over her back in patterns only he knew. When their bodies had calmed, she propped her elbows to look him in the face.

"So, I guess you don't regret last night," Hotch commented, jokingly.

JJ swatted his shoulder.

His eyes grew serious. "What are we going to do about this? I don't know... I don't know if I can make this just a Las Vegas thing."

"You want to make this a more permanent thing?"

"I mean every word I said last night. I want to marry you. I want to raise Jack and Henry with you. I want to have more kids with you. I love you."

JJ shook her head slightly, in disbelief. "The team? Strauss?"

"The team will be thrilled for us. And, well, we can handle Strauss. It'll take some work and you won't be able to be under my direct supervision anymore, but we can do this."

"Okay," she agreed.

"Okay? Really?"

JJ silenced him with a kiss. "I meant every word, too. I love you. I want a life with you. Even if it means leaving the team again. I have been falling in love with you since the day I met you and I'm sure as hell not going to give you up now."

Hotch sat up, bringing JJ with him. "Let's get married now."

"Now?"

"Yes." Hotch stared calmly at her as she scrutinized him.

JJ kissed him, finding only sincerity in his eyes. "One condition: we absolutely, positively, must be married by Elvis."

"I'm sure that can be arranged." Hotch pulled her down to him and rolled her under him. He lowered his mouth to hers, his hands roaming over her body before once again settling on her breasts.

"I thought you wanted to get married now," JJ teased him.

"I think we can wait an hour. After all, we have the rest of our lives."

THE END


End file.
